


The Weakest Moment

by Kaatosade



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Post Punk Hazard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatosade/pseuds/Kaatosade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what were the Straw Hats doing?</p><p>They decided to throw a banquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weakest Moment

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I tried my best, please bear with it. : ) I wanted to share this anyway.
> 
> Takes place after leaving Punk Hazard.

Law found it hard to believe even though he was seeing and hearing it himself. He had boarded the wrong ship, that much was certain.

They had just opposed Doflamingo by taking Caesar as a hostage, and now anything could happen. They should be making plans, plan B’s and plan C’s, thinking so hard their brains would melt, and guard every possible direction. And what were the Straw Hats doing?

They decided to throw a banquet.

They had just celebrated on Punk Hazard before setting sail, but now they decided to have another party. Even when Sanji was carrying mountains of food to the deck and filling their jugs, Law still didn’t believe it.

”This really isn’t the right time –” he started.

Sanji pushed the jug into his hands. ”Give up, man. When Luffy decides to do something, there’s nothing we can do to make him change his mind.”

That seemed to be frighteningly true, because nothing Law tried to say mattered. For some lingering moments he felt like he was in a colourful nightmare, where no one could see or hear him and he was unable to have any impact on his surroundings.

Luffy raised his jug, wide grin on his face. ”To a new adventure and a new friend!”

”I’m not your friend!” Law shouted. He had his own crew and this was a completely professional alliance, and could every one of them please just go fuck themselves, he was getting a headache.

His objection was drowned by a loud shout, ”CHEERS!”

Law didn’t have any alternatives; he took a few greedy gulps. No one could tolerate this madness while completely sober.

*

The banquet continued and continued while it was getting darker. Law tried to leave a few times – he had heard that Robin had a small library and he wanted to see it, it would have been no use trying to sleep with all this noise – but someone always pulled him back. So, he was watching the madness as a bystander and occasionally lowered himself to eat or drink something. When he was asked something, he answered with a single sentence.

He was certain he’d have to read some book about tending one’s deep emotional traumas. His jerk-off fantasies had never included a speedo-wearing, dancing cyborg, but now the element might find a permanent home in his nightmares.

Suddenly Luffy appeared in front of Law and took a good look at him. ”That’s not a look for partying, Traf! It should be like _this_ –” Luffy jabbed his forefingers to both corners of Law’s mouth and twisted them upwards.

”Stop that right now.” Law turned 180 degrees to get free and basked in the peace of dark ocean. Even the noise was getting more distant, when he wasn’t focusing on it.

Turning his back to Luffy was not a good idea. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest and waist from the behind and pulled him into a tight, warm embrace.

”Are you really really worried about that Mingo guy?” Luffy asked, talking somewhere near Law’s shoulder blade.

”... A bit.” Hell of a lot, to be honest.

Luffy squeezed tighter for a long time, but finally released Law, jumping to sit on the railing so that Law had to look at his face.

”He may be strong, but so are we! It’s gonna be all right, you’ll see.” The completely unfounded statement was followed by another huge smile.

Law didn’t have time to say anything, because Luffy bolted to taste the newest dish to be served. He stayed still for a long time staring at Luffy’s back, completely stupefied, trying to figure out if the hug had made him feel better or worse.


End file.
